


The City I Own

by Devin_IAAFPM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Criminal Underworld, Drama, Fiction, Gangsters, Gen, Las Vegas, Original Works - Freeform, city, criminal, greed - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_IAAFPM/pseuds/Devin_IAAFPM
Summary: Vegas has a mass of criminals inside its boundaries. They all belong in the shadows of Vegas, the shadows in which only the strong survive, the shadows in which many have learnt to thrive in, one of those being me. Murder for money, that is all you need to know about what I do. For now.





	The City I Own

Las Vegas; the city of lights. The city of gambling. The city of loss. I know Las Vegas as the city in which I thrive in.  
I have fought for my place in this city, I have fought for the reputation I have with me today. This reputation wins the most valuable trophies which I now keep in my case for later use as I try to sustain people from stealing my position - my throne.

  
Many of those who come to Las Vegas do not realize but there's a different world that is covered by the blinding lights. This world is still controlled with money, however the money here is earned through blood, the blood you spill. Why am I still here, alive, did I hear you ask? It is because I can defend myself, I work alone thus leaving me with no one who can stab me in the back. That is also what makes me so much stronger than the rest, I don't depend on others to do the dirty work whilst I climb up the ladder for doing fuck all. That would only end in those who did it all for you to pull the ladder away from the surface you're leaned against, make you fall to the very bottom again, then reposition the ladder for them to climb up. You would be setting yourself up for failure.

  
We have all earned the respect of the police, or maybe they're just too afraid to get involved with us. After all, we are saving them some work as we are the ones exterminating our own kind, they do not need to go anywhere near us unless we injure an innocent civilian, then they'll have a problem. Hardly... we would not bother injuring a civilian, they have nothing of worth like we all have, we all have a name. There is always an enemy. Our name is passed down throughout this world, you are brought into this cycle by your family. Although I'm the only one who didn't have such a prophecy, I accidently came into this hidden world and have never been able to escape since.  
I no longer acknowledge the lights of Vegas, my life remains in a constant state of darkness, where my life is at, it shall never see the lights again. I may be the most powerful and wealthy of all but that doesn't generate happiness for me. Possibly pride, but not happiness.

  
I don't spend much really, although the underworld is certainly materialistic. The things you own are just a show of what you have earned, its not all about how much the object is worth, instead its more a show of how much your life is worth. It's a trophy that will surely get you killed. Being a materialistic world, there is little to no romance here, the only "romance" there is here is for money, for the luxury life... or at least that's what you're expected to be offered with but what you're really given is a higher chance of getting murdered. After all, romance is an easy way to bribe people, those who fall in love with criminals will be used as bate so the criminal lets everything go to run off with their partner. That's never going to be the way I'm going to do it. Never.

  
I would never have a tripwire like that by my feet as I cannot. The tripwire was cut before that could have ever happened. I lost my childhood sweetheart quite a few years ago now, eight years to be exact. February 8th, 2010. I was twenty-one at the time, she was going to turn twenty-one as well in just a few days. That is when my life really came out of the light. I had been with her since I was eleven years old, obviously you don't quite take love seriously at that age but our love for each other continued as we matured with each year we were together for. After something like losing a loved one, you do have to block out all emotions or feelings to try and remain strong, to try and keep yourself together. In the underworld, there are no regards to emotions, mostly everyone pushes all of that out the way for greed.

  
Greed overpowers everything in the world, greed for power, greed for reputation, greed for luxury. This is true of both the underworld and the world above, you can only have so much light above. The sun itself is not bright enough to uncover all of the worlds dirty secrets, but we still hide underneath this façade that the world wears. Just incase. Although, sometimes the door slips, sometimes the light comes through to see what's underneath, the people operating the gears and levers and those who are tending to the foundations of Las Vegas. The door slipped open once; light was not the only thing that peeked through, I had entered along with it.

  
That door slammed behind me, knocking into the back of me and kicking me further into the abyss I had not witnessed before. There was no key to lock the door, the door was still open. But the shackles came and gripped onto my ankles, tearing at the flesh as they did so. That door was still open.

  
Once you're in that sort of position, you are stuck. I had already witnessed too much for my own good and if I were to leave, well, I wouldn't have any life to live after I had come out. I would have been shot dead at the spot - after all, I could go off and blab to someone about what I had seen, the secrets of the operations, all of what could be expected. Understandable. Instead of leaving, I realised my potential, and the perpetual possibilities of what my life could really be like in the underworld. What was driving me was the endless power that could be achieved, that I could have. How foolish of me to have thought that's all there was to it. Power was not the only thing I gained.


End file.
